Caught By Love
by jonjuan
Summary: Ash is a regular high school student that keeps up with his school work and lives a normal life. Everything goes smoothly, and Ash is decently sure of himself. But when he rescues May and finds out who she is, Ash's life become a bit more than 'normal."
1. Chapter 1

This is the first of a lot of things. This is the first time I'm doing an Alternate Universe fan fic. The first time I envisioned Ash and May in high school and the first time that I wrote the intro chapter in the second person. Hope you like it. Please read, review, and enjoy ^_^

* * *

You're Ash Ketchum. You're a sixteen year old student attending high school at a very prestigious academy. To get in, you had to have been substantially intelligent. Granted you weren't in the running for valedictorian, but you knew what was going on and kept a decent GPA. Things were going fine for you. Friends called to hang out often. Teachers loved you and would cut you a break now and then if you needed it. And girls seemed to be at least somewhat interested in you. What's not to like? Handsome, good with studies, and polite. However, your hair could be a bit more tidy. No one really interested you too much, though. Sure, there were cute girls that might give you their numbers now and then, but no one really seemed like girlfriend material. They might be nice to date and have fun with, but they probably wouldn't do too well in a relationship. Not that that's your biggest concern right now. You just want to enjoy high school and spend time with friends.

Today was just a regular day. You did your homework and studied for the quiz the next day in English. _Oedipus Rex_ was one of your favorite Greek myths, so you didn't have too much of a problem studying for that. Your mom dropped you off at school and wished you well. You walk into the school and get your books out of your locker for the morning: English, Math, and History. You walk to your English teacher's room and notice a girl running towards the same class room. You look at your watch and notice that there's only a minute until the bell rings. Good thing your locker is right by class. You see her lose her footing and begin to descend. You're not the most athletic person out there, but you're quick enough to catch her. After the girl opens her eyes to see her rescuer, you get lost in her blue eyes and the smell of her perfume and are only awoken by the sound of the bell.

"I better get to class. Thanks a lot, Ash."

Still stunned, you look as she leaves your arms to walk into class to apologize to the teacher. You rise as she walks through the door.

"Ketchum, the bell rung. I don't want to have to give you a detention."

"Um. Sorry, Mr. Coben."

You get up and pick up the books that you dropped while saving that girl. Mr. Coben decided that they would change seats today because everyone had just gotten back from Christmas break.

"Your seat's here, Ketchum."

Mr. Coben pointed to the seat right next to the girl you just held in your arms. She waved and smiled politely and cheerily.

"Hey there. Thanks for the rescue in the hall."

"Any time, Miss...?"

"Maple, but please call me May."

"May it is then."

The instructor began class.

"I hope you all read Oedipus Rex over break."

Some students groaned, and May sighed. You of course take notice. After the teacher passes out the quiz, you speed through it. Not only because you know the tragedy of Oedipus backwards and forwards, but also because you'd like to pay more attention to the girl sitting next to you. She finished just before you did. Impressive. Looks like she's good with Greek mythology too.

"You know you might as well take a picture, Ash, if you want to look at me all day."

"Um, I uh...."

You are Ash Ketchum, and you are in love.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash slammed the alarm clock exactly at 6:00 a.m. Usually it would take thirty minutes before he was ready to get out of bed, but today was different. Today, he was sitting next to May in English. He didn't know that she even existed until yesterday, but he was so taken by her that he couldn't even put it into words. The best he could do was something between that nervous feeling you get when you have to preform on stage and hoping not to sound stupid during an interview. Ash's early start was put to good use. He made sure that he showered a bit longer than usual making sure to get every spot that she might notice. She knew his name so maybe she watched him closer than one would expect. That prospect particularly pleased Ash, but he didn't want to become overconfident. Excessive pride brought down one of his favorite tragic heroes, and although the results wouldn't be so dramatic or extreme, he didn't want to set himself up for a fall. But as in all things, he would try his best despite what the odds might be. He considered grabbing his comb and fixing his hair, but decided that that was just a part of him that she would have to accept. He walked downstairs and ate breakfast quietly. His mother was hurrying to get ready for work. She didn't notice that her son was in deep thought until there was only a minute left to go.

"Ash, hurry up and finish. We're going to be late."

Ash didn't seem to hear her. She snapped her fingers in front of his face making him drop his spoon.

"Oh sorry, Mom."

"Something on your mind, dear?"

"Nothing really."

"Well, let's get to the car or we're both going to be late."

Ash agreed and moved outside. His mind was still scattered between nervousness, fantasy, and contentment. He didn't fully understand why he felt the way he did, but he didn't even bother. No use in losing even more focus by splitting his attention for yet another thing. Ash arrived at school on time with a few minutes to spare as usual. After he finished gathering his books, he was stopped in the hall by a friend from his childhood. He stood a bit taller than Ash. He had brown hair and eyes and a warm smile. The two had been in strict competition since they could speak. His grandfather was a professor at a prestigious university, something that he had prided himself in.

"Ash, we can't be late to class."

"Oh, morning, Gary."

"You look kinda dazed there. You know you can't keep up with me unless you stay focused."

"I know. It's just. Have you ever....?"

"-Ash we've got to go, the bell's about to ring."

Ash obeyed and followed his friend into the classroom. Luckily, the bell had spared them by about a minute or two. Ash took his seat and was immediately disappointed that May was nowhere to be found.

At the last minute, in came May rushing to her seat just as the bell was ringing.

"Cutting it a bit close there Ms. Maple."

"Sorry, sir. I guess I took too long in the shower."

"Moderation, Ms. Maple which is something that is obviously lacking in our beloved play Oedipus Rex as well as in _The Great Gatsby._"

The instructor masterfully parlayed May's scolding into a start for the day's lesson. She smiled at Ash and greeted him, "Morning, Ash."

"Good morning, May," he replied returning her warm smile.

"Now, even though these two texts are thousands of years apart. What similarities do they have?"

May raised her hand immediately to answer.

"In the end, both of the main characters or protagonists take somewhat of a fall from grace. Gatsby unable to realize the dream that he had for a life with Daisy, and Oedipus unable to handle what fate has made him become. Both men are broken by the truth."

"Very good, May. Brains _and _beauty."

"You got that right," Ash mumbled under his breath.

"What was that Mr. Ketchum?"

"I said, um, 'She's got that right.' That parallel is exactly what I was thinking."

"Ah, yes. Genius is to be admired. Now, let us draw another parallel between the two using the idea of moderation, which as I said in reference to Ms. Maple's morning ritual, is lacking. More so in the works than Ms. Maple's private life," Mr. Coben said with a wink.

Ash was amazed at how well she knew her literature. Even more so that he hadn't realized that she was there until second semester. When class was over, Ash sheepishly inquired what class May would be attending next.

"Calculus, and you?"

"Same. Wow, I didn't know we had two classes together. I'm a bit embarrassed that I hadn't noticed that all last semester."

"I just transferred this semester. Don't worry. You're still as much of a genius as you thought you were."

"I never said I thought I was."

"I was just teasing. I only meant that it wasn't because you were dense or anything, but at least you noticed me this semester," she said as she almost skipped into Calculus.

Calculus wasn't Ash's favorite class to say the least. He did well enough to pass with a 4.0 in the class, but he didn't enjoy it as much as he did his other classes. It was required that he take one math class a year, so it couldn't be helped. Ash had just made the cut between Calculus and Pre Calculus, and it seems that May had too; however, she didn't _barely_ make it. She was clearly at the top. All of the symbols, derivations, and equations seemed as simple as doodling on the board for her. Ash wasn't seated next to her in this class because there were a few people between K and M here. At least Ash could watch without looking too creepy. He caught up with her after class again to ask where she was headed.

"AP Physics. You?"

"AP U.S. History."

"Aw. That's a shame. Well, I'll see you in Latin and Spanish."

She walked off quickly to get to the science lab. Ash did vaguely remember seeing May in his two language classes. He was in too much of a daze yesterday to have fully noticed. Plus they sat on opposite ends of the rooms.

Ash ate lunch distractedly and was only awakened from his trance-like state by the bell at the end of lunch.

"Eamus, amice," said Gary.

Gary chose to take Latin for his second elective as well. Not only because his best friend was taking it, but a recent interest of his had signed up for that language too.

"So, the Great Gary Oak hasn't make his move yet?"

"Ash, Hikari isn't someone that you can just walk up to and start something with just like that."

"Alright. So when are you going to do that?"

"In time. I just have to find a way to make an impression."

"Well you can't do that unless she knows you exist. I suggest saying 'hi'."

"Real funny, Ash. But I've got all semester."

"Who knows if you'll have any classes next year? And don't you want to go to junior prom with her? Tempus fugit."

"Scio, scio."

The teacher finished her review of the fourth and fifth Latin declensions and then dismissed class. Gary followed after a girl with long dark hair. She shot him a smile and proceeded to walk next to him to her next class.

Ash was getting his books together when a smooth voice greeted him, "Salve, Ash."

"Salve, May."

"We'd better switch language gears since we're going to Spanish now."

"Bueno. Vámonos," said Ash in comical accent.

May giggled and followed him to their last class of the day. They started class off with a review of the irregular tú commands. The teacher wrote them on the board and recited them with the class.

"Pon, ten, ven, sal, haz, di, ve, sé. That last one meaning?"

Ash shot up his hand. "Be."

"Not to be confused with what, Señor Ketchum?"

"Yo sé. I know."

"Yes, you do! Very good. Now class since we've all spent so much time without the subjunctive, I thought it would be best to bring back an old friend. Take out a sheet of paper and write down these sentences that I dictate in English. Translate them into Spanish and decided whether or not they require the subjunctive."

Ash finished first. He saw that May was avidly scribbling on her paper and finished just a few seconds after he did.

"Srta. Maple, please tell us why the first sentence does _not_ require the subjunctive."

"I do not deny that this class is fun. This denotes certainty and therefore requires the indicative."

"Excellente."

The lesson continued on. Ash didn't answer a single question. He was too busy studying May. _So she's good at literature and languages. What isn't she good at?_

Ash congratulated her after class for her preformance.

"That was really well done, May."

"Thanks. I had a little outside experience."  
"Really? Like what?"

Just as Ash had made his inquiry, he noticed that a young man had gotten close behind May and had taken out a pocket knife.

Ash blurted, "I don't think so, buddy."

Not permitting him to proceed any closer, Ash took him by surprise and struck his face, and twisted the hand which held the knife, just as he had been taught in self defense classes. Soon, faculty members restrained him and a call was made to the police.

"May did you know this guy?"

"No, but I know why he was after me."

"What?"

"Will you walk me home? There's something I need to tell you."


	3. Chapter 3

Ash was walking May home with many questions to ask her. Why did that boy intend to harm May? If she didn't know him, how did he know her? And the most important question was who May was.

"May.."

"Ash, I know this whole situation might be a little weird right now, but it's best that we talk about this at my house. My father will help shed more light on this. He's probably very worried about me."

"Who's your dad?"

"We're here."

They stood in front of a large wooden house with high windows which was built by a modern architect. Ash marveled at this obviously expensive "mini-mansion."

May took out her keys and unlocked the door. Ash walked through the threshold admittedly nervous about meeting May's father after only two days of knowing her.

"MAY! I was so worried about you."

"Sorry, Daddy. I know I should've called."

"As long as you're ok, that's fine with me."

May's father was a few inches taller than Ash and had the build of an athlete. Needless to say, Ash was a bit intimidated.

"You must be Ash. The school called and told me that a young man stopped that man in the hall from hurting May. You've earned my gratitude, Ash," said May's father as he extended his hand.

"It was really nothing, Mr. Maple. I just acted quickly. It was nothing special."

"Saving an ambassador's daughter is indeed something special Ash. And what's with the Mr. Maple? Call me Norman."

"Yes, sir," Ash said feeling a bit of shock.

"You'll stay for dinner of course. Won't you?"

"Um, sure, Norman. I'll just have to call and let my mom know."

"Good man."

Norman stepped out of the room and called out to them from the kitchen.

"I'm going to get some lemonade. Make yourselves comfortable."

May took his hand and lead him to the living room, making Ash blush. On the way there, they passed through a doorway guarded by two large men in suits. Both of them had earpieces in their right ears and looked as rigid as statues.

"Afternoon, boys."

The men stood still not uttering a word.

Ash and May found their way to a large leather couch. It was very calming for Ash to sit on a comfortable couch. Not only had he just met May's father, but he was an ambassador complete with his own security team. He hadn't imagined that meeting a girl's father would be this stressful. Ash felt as though worry lines were already forming on his forhead.

May could sense him worrying, so she moved a bit closer to him to whisper something in his ear.

"Don't be so tense. I'm about to give you a nice little reward for saving me."

Ash immediately blushed and felt a slight chill at what she could possibly mean.

She moved away as Norman entered the living room. He put three glasses of lemonade on the table in the middle of the room.

"Here you go, guys. I think there's still a few cookies left. That is if Max didn't eat them all."

Norman again left to look for them.

"How about that reward," May said somewhat seductively.

She reached for a glass of lemonade and handed it to Ash.

"Homemade lemonade!"

Ash let a slight sigh of relief.

"Haha. What did you think I meant?"

"Oh, nothing."

"You were just so tense. I figured that that would distract you from whatever you're worried about."

"Sorry, but it's not every day that you find out that this girl you like...."

Ash stopped himself, not believing that he had just confessed.

"Girl you like?"

"Um, girl you like just met is practically a princess."

Ash mentally criticized himself. _Yeah, nice recovery there, genius._

"So, you think of me as a princess?"

"Well, I just mean that you've kind of got a castle, a father that negotiates with foreign countries, and your own 'royal guards.'"

"Hm..sounds like all I'm missing is a handsome prince to rescue me so I can fall in love with and marry him and live happily ever after," she said with a wink.

With impeccable timing, Norman walked in and placed cookies on the table.

"So, Ash. How did you know to react the way you did when you saved May?"

"It was more of a reflex. I've been taking self defense lessons since I was eight years old."

"Ah, so you could probably flip me if I attacked you."

"Haha, I don't think I'm _that_ good."

"Well, don't be modest. Regardless, you were good enough to protect May. There's something I haven't told you about that assassin. When he was apprehended, he confessed that he was working under someone who wasn't exactly my biggest fan."

"Dad, you never mentioned anything about this."

"Well, this was before you were born. A while back, I represented our country in a meeting to try to diffuse a situation before it lead to war. I was successful, and we saved millions of innocent lives that would've been caught in the cross fire."

"So why is he after you Norman?"

"He wanted the war so that he could sell arms to both sides in order to make himself rich. Obviously, that didn't happen so he swore revenge on both me and my family. He was under investigation and was eventually indicted, so I didn't think I would have to worry until I found out that he had escaped the other day."

"So what are we going to do?"

"The school said that the police would start checking people with metal detectors, so fire arms aren't a problem, but still I am worried about my daughter's safety."

Norman looked intently at Ash.

"Will you protect my daughter?"

This question made Ash's nervous kick back in.

"Of course, but I'm not in all of her classes."

"May, would you mind dropping some classes and taking up the ones that Ash is in?"

"Sure! We're already in a few classes, so it would only be a couple of them."

"So it's decided then. Thank you Ash. I'm indebted to you."

"Um, no problem. Norman."

"Well, I think I'm going to have my chef get dinner ready. You like Japanese food Ash?"

"Of course!"

Ash continued to drink his lemonade as he tried to take everything in. _So this girl that I like is the daughter of an important ambassador who's got someone coming after both him and the rest of his family and I'm going to protect his daughter. Good thing she's really pretty._

"Dinner's ready guys!"

As the two of them got up to go to the dining room, May tapped him on the shoulder and said, "I never got a chance to properly thank you."

"Don't mention it. You're wel-"

May kissed Ash on the cheek before he could finish his sentence.


End file.
